the one where she goes with Able instead
by Spruha21
Summary: hey guys, this is from the point where Cath's dad was in the hospital and Levi drops her. She tells Levi that she saw him making out with someone else.. hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

"For once Levi didn't have anything to say."

After I told him that I had seen him making out with someone else, he had no words to justify himself. Somewhere inside me was a little hope who was still expecting a very justified answer, an answer that would somehow prove that Lei didn't do anything, but alas.

Just then the nurse came in "you can go and visit your dad, if you are not busy." I got up and asked Levi to leave, I couldn't face him now, he could have at least said sorry but he didn't and now I didn't care.

My dad was lying on a bed in his room and was surprised to see me. "What the hell are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be giving your exams right now?" I was mad at him. "Yeah right and you are supposed to be taking care of yourself right now. Seems like none us are doing what we have to." That seemed to shut him up.

"Wren said hi." I said

"She didn't come?"

"No, she is giving exams like the good twin"

"I didn't mean to hurt you Cath and you know that, it's just... you need to stop worrying about me, think about yourself, that's what you have to do right now."

I didn't reply and that pretty much ended our conversation.

There were some other tests which were yet to take place so I sat outside. I felt lonely and I don't know why but I felt the urge to call someone, someone I can easily talk to. Usually it is wren but because I'm fighting with her that ain't gonna happen. And I called Able. I don't know what I was thinking, he even had a girlfriend with a better SAT score and a Big Bang Theory worthy group, he wouldn't even bother picking up my phone, but I called him

Two rings gone and he didn't pick up, just as I was about to cut the phone myself… he picked it up.

"Hello? Cath?"

"Hi…" and I started crying. Everything that had happened to me poured into those tears. My tears came out without my permission… I just cried.

"Cath are you fine? What happened? Did you a fight with wren? Is everything alright?"

He kept asking questions but I just couldn't bring myself to answer them.

"Cath, I'm coming... I'll meet you at your place... okay? Just stay there"

Cath cut the phone and realised that her talk with Able had been 20min long. And all she had said was 'hi' and she had cried... she had invited her past to discuss things about her present.

Cath went to her place and started thinking about all the upcoming possibilities in her life. She wasn't even sure if Able was going to come or just call in, in a few minutes and make some excuse. Was she going to be alone for the rest of her life? She didn't know…


	2. the one where Able arrives

So we had stopped at Cat being in state of confusion about what was going to happen next...

It was 5:00 in the evening and Cath was already thinking that Able was just going to ditch her. But just then the doorbell rang.

"Hey Cather" for a second she thought Levi was there she didn't know how he had got her house address... maybe he had asked wren. She didn't know how to deal with. But everything blew away when she saw his face. Able… he was standing right there... there wasn't any smart girlfriend with him, just him right there, there for me.

Then it didn't take me time time to start crying...

"It all sucks!" "Everything is going so wrong"

I was blabbering as if this was the only chance I was ever going to get to speak... I was so stupid I didn't even ask if he wanted to come in or not... we were just standing on the door and then the weirdest and unexpected thing happened. He pulled me into a hug!

I didn't retaliate, I didn't reply, I hugged him back as tightly as I could... then just looked up at his face.

He had changed a little… he had a mustache now, and looked better, more attractive not something an end table would look like.

"Can I at least come in?" "The journey was pretty long!"

That made me smile a little then I let him in.

Able had somehow changed... he was the same old Able but somehow different.

The way he looked at me now was different. Something that had been seriously missing earlier. Our relationship was definitely an end table but now... I don't know... things could happen… both of us were meeting each other after a very long time.

"So, what's up?"

"I don't know, dad is in the hospital, I called you out of everyone I know, and look who is sitting here in Omaha right in front of me right this second at my home.. That's right it's you!"

"You can call me anytime you want you know..."

"Able..."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask something?"

"Yeah"

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does your girlfriend know that you are here?"

"Yeah I told her that I am going to Omaha"

"No, I mean does she know that you are here, with me, because of me, even though even you don't know why..."

"Umm.., all that is irrelevant, how is your father now?"

"He is okay... I mean had wren and I been there to take of him nothing of this sort would have happened. I mean none of were here, we could have stopped it from happening…" and tears started pouring out again.

"It's, alright... now... are you hungry?... Tacos maybe?"

And that's how I forgot about everything and had an amazing dinner of tacos and burritos!

hwy guys.. i hope you like this chapter.. and please share your reviews really need to know how you guys feel about the story.. should i right more or not.. please say..!


	3. Chapter 3

So we had ended at Cath and her ex-boyfriend Able having an amazing dinner of tacos and burritos...

ABLE's POV

there she was... She had cried a lot... I just couldn't bare to see her this way.. I've known her for a very long time and she does had not broken like this since her mother left.. Even during our break up I am so sure that she didn't even shed a tear.. She wouldn't have even cried because that is how our relationship was an absolute end table. There was no passion in it. There was no drama.. No calls from wren either. I sat for a month or two staring at the blank screen of my phone hoping for a call to come so that we could patch up again. Just when I had lost all the hopes there it was her name on my screen. I had earlier decided not to pick it up but I just couldn't resist.. I had thought that she had found someone.. Someone she would like better than me.. Someone who would lure her away from me.. But there she was standing at the door not even caring to let me in.. There was my CATHER..

"So how's college?" She asked me..

"that all is secondary, first you tell me why we're you crying so much and why isn't Wren here?"

"that's the reason you see... Wren isn't here and Levi..." She hesitated

maybe someone else was there in her life, maybe I was just a brother who was here to replace wren for a while..

"who is Levi?."

"No one, he absolutely a fucking nobody"

"do you wanna talk about it"

"Umm... No.. Please"

then that topic was gone..

"my English teacher...

"uhuh.."

"she thinks fan fiction is plagiarism.. I mean I live on Simon and Baz.. They are mine and no one, I repeat no one can take them away from me.. They are within me.."

This was the real problem.. The real problem was Simon and Baz and not Cath and Able.. She didn't miss me.. She was only upset because of her dad, her sister, Simon and Baz and some person named Levi...

Who was probably her new boyfriend who broke up with her...

gosh he how the hell am I going to tell her that... That... I don't have a girlfriend with better SAT scores.. I have absolutely no one... I could have had someone but I lost it all, all of it.. I thought she would come back, I thought she would fight for it.. Maybe it was an end table.. A relationship only I cared about...

hey guys! I hope you like this chapter.. ABLE's point of view.. Please post reviews and also please like!


	4. Wren comes in!

**Hey guys, so we had stopped at Able telling us that he actually had no real relationship with anyone else, it was just something he had made up. He is desperately in love with Cath but doesn't think that she haves the same feelings for him. Keep reading to know more!**

Able had went home later at night still thinking about this person Levi. He didn't know who he was and the only way to find out was through wren. He wasn't even sure if he should contact wren or not… he didn't know. He had never connected to wren so much and never had she been a fan of their relationship… Wren was more outgoing, someone who always hangs out with her boyfriends, and someone who doesn't know how to support a sister… Wren was not Cath.

Able didn't know how wrong he was. He didn't know that he was having negative thoughts about the best thing that had ever happened to Cath's life. Fights are a part of every relationship, sister-sister, father-daughter, and Levi-Cath… every relationship has their own fights which sadly only they themselves can understand and outsiders can just stand and judge them.

Able finally gathered all the guts and called Wren, he was too anxious about this third person Levi…. He wanted to know everything about him and everything about him and cath.

"You!"

"Yes me… umm… hi?!"

"Bye, I don't want to talk to you, you stupid coward freak"

"Yeah, well your sister doesn't quite think so"

"What do you mean?"

"She called me."

"What?! Stop acting like a jerk. She will never call you. She doesn't like you anymore she has even moved on"

"Uhuh… then why would she call me instead of everyone available… and cry on the phone for a freaking half an hour, and then also agree to have dinner with me..."… "Wait... she has moved on...?"

"Yes... she has... but... where are you Able?!"

"That doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does... it does matter are you in Omaha? Able? What the hell are you doing there? And she called you? Is she okay? Is she fine? She was crying? Able where is she right now?"

"She is better now, because you know I'm here. You know I am there for her even when her built in bff is not" "but tell me is it Levi?"

"Able you asshole…"

And she cut the phone neither confirming not denying if it was Levi who had stolen her heart.

Wren on the other hand was devastated. She was angry at Cath for calling Able, she was angry at herself for not being there for her, she was angry at Able for calling her and taunting he, and she was angry at dad for not keeping himself fit. Wren knew what the next thing to do was. She started looking for a ride to Omaha with a devious Idea in her mind.

Meanwhile, Cath's dad was released from the hospital and was resting at home. He had started exercising which was definitely a good sign. The moment he stats exercising that is the moment he feels better again. But Arthur knew that something was wrong with Cath he just couldn't guess what it exactly was. He thought it was something about a fight between her and her sister.

Just when Cath's dad was about to leave for his morning jog, Able came in.

"Able! How good to see you boy!"

"Same here Sir!"

"Will catch with you later gotta go now"

"Yeah sure! Bye!"

Able had a box in his hand and I knew there were pastries I there for me!

"So, I see you feel all better now"

"oh yeah I'm all better, trying to leave everything behind" "I think I'll leave tomorrow morning, have that English work to complete, and psychology test to give…"

"Umm... yeah… ummm... Cath I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Yeah go ahead"

"I kinda called your sister…"

And there was a knock at the door… Cath hadn't heard what able said and went on to answer the door…

"Wren!"

"Hi Cath..." wren said coldly even though this was very hard for her to stay cold to her one true best friend.

"What is it wren... and yeah I have someone I would like you to meet" and she froze. Cath didn't know what was happening, her legs turned jelly as if she was about to faint, just as she was about to forget everything, it came to her. He was standing right there at her door with a sorry look on his face as if he didn't know why was he brought here and that he was standing here against his will, she didn't know why the universe kept messing with her, and without a word ran away to her room and sat there crying like she never had before….

Her nightmare was right there in her house and she had absolutely no idea about Wren might have even met him, she knew that wren had met him once but…

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this bit… please review it and tell me how you feel about it, and whom do you think is there at her door! Please do so!**


End file.
